Donde las sombras reinan
by Mirkran
Summary: En la oscuridad, todo es ambiguo, todo existe y no existe a la vez. Y la sensación que alguien te observa se convierte en una pesadilla de nunca acabar. Escrito para el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter y/o Iron Maiden es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **Donde las sombras reinan**

Es un día normal de trabajo que llega a su fin. No, miento. Es un día muy largo de trabajo que llega a su fin. Guardo todo de manera apresurada en mi maleta y apago los candelabros después de salir del estrecho pasillo en el que se encuentra mi oficina. Estoy cansado de tanto papeleo, de caminar de una oficina a otra y de coordinarme con gente que apenas conoce el concepto de la disciplina. Consulto mi reloj. Casi compongo una exclamación.

El Atrio está casi desprovisto de gente, lo que me causa un poco de alivio. Pero sé que aquella sensación podría evaporarse en cuanto salga del Ministerio de la Magia. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en este mundo de mierda.

Maldito sea el horario de invierno.

No es que cambie la hora, sino que en estos tiempos los días se hacen más cortos y las noches más largas. Y anochece más temprano, lo que me causa una incomodidad que no me es foránea, por desgracia. Sin embargo, casi olvido que soy un mago. ¡Puedo aparecerme! ¡Tonto de mí!

Busco un lugar desierto en el cual nadie pueda verme. Porque, lo quiera creer o no, todavía hay gente deambulando a estas horas. Por suerte, hay un callejón cerca cuyos únicos habitantes eran unas cuantas bolsas de basura. Revuelvo los bolsillos de mi túnica de viaje en busca de mi varita, pero no la encuentro. ¡Diablos! Vuelvo a hacer lo mismo, con el resultado que me esperaba. Reviso cada oquedad y bolsillo de mi maleta, y la condenada varita brilla por su ausencia. Me quedo paralizado. Y de repente, la revelación me aturde con fuerza avasalladora.

Y no podía faltar el imbécil de Murphy para terminar de estropearme la jornada.

Todo Londres a oscuras.

La ciudad se tiñe de azul marino o de un gris oscuro. Hasta los colores se confunden cuando la oscuridad atenaza algún lugar. Una persona cualquiera no le tomaría el peso a la situación, pero yo soy diferente. Y lo recuerdo cuando mi respiración comienza a agitarse, mi corazón se da prisa por latir y mis ojos me juegan malas pasadas.

 _¿Serán malas pasadas? ¿Alguna vez_ _ **has sentido que la piel de tu cuello se estremece (1)**_ _, o que ves cosas raras en lo oscuro? Pues no son ilusiones, todo es real. ¿_ _ **Has deslizado tus dedos por la pared (2)**_ _alguna vez, cuando no ves nada y sólo tus manos pueden guiarte? Si no, ésta será tu primera vez, tu primera vez en compañía de tu peor pesadilla._

No puedo evitarlo. No veo nada, o al menos creo que no veo nada. Algo me dice que extienda mi mano y me apoye en la pared que sé que está ahí. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en qué es lo que voy a encontrar. Un sudor frío recorre mi nuca. Dicen que los demás sentidos se vuelven más agudos cuando uno no ve. Mi corazón da fe de ello cuando salta de mi pecho a mi garganta a causa de un simple sonido citadino. Al diablo me digo, insuflándome valor. Extiendo mi mano trémula y respiro aliviado cuando encuentro una pared.

Es difícil estar consciente del tiempo en estas condiciones. Hay unas pocas luces por aquí y por allá, pero fuera de eso, todo es oscuridad. Siento una sensación de vértigo mientras camino por la acera —o lo que parece una acera—, pensando que a ambos lados hay un abismo. No sé por qué mierda asocio la oscuridad con cosas malas, torcidas o siniestras.

 _No tienes idea de la verdad. ¿_ _ **Alguna vez has estado solo en la noche**_ _ **(3)**_ _y te has imaginado un montón de tonterías? Pues esas "tonterías" te atormentarán hasta la histeria y desearás no haber olvidado tu varita en la oficina._

Mi pulso se está disparando. No sé si hay alguien rondando por ahí o es mi imaginación.

 _No, no es tu imaginación. Siempre hay alguien rondando por ahí. ¿_ _ **Creíste escuchar pasos detrás (4)**_ _de ti? Pues son pasos, y le pertenecen a tus demonios que no te dejarán tranquilo hasta el día que mueras._

Miro instintivamente hacia atrás, pero no veo a nadie. O al menos no puedo ver a nadie, pues esta maldita oscuridad es tan densa que no me permite usar mis ojos. ¿Estarán sublevándose mis oídos? Pues escucho pasos por todas partes. Pasos de gente invisible, gente que no quiere comunicarse conmigo. Y me da pavor gritar mi presencia, pues no tengo idea a qué clase de abominación voy a atraer con mis clamores.

Las luces de los pocos automóviles que circulan por las calles me ayudan a encontrar una plaza, cerca de la cual está mi casa. Pero los árboles bloquean el brillo de los faros y me vuelvo a hallar en la misma condenada situación. Trato de obligarme a seguir mi camino pero, ¿cuál es el camino? Es imposible orientarme. Y de nuevo siento escalofríos en la nuca.

 _Sientes escalofríos en tu nuca. Un comentario casual que esconde tu verdadera aprensión. Lo sabes._ _ **Sientes que algo te está observando (5)**_ _, escondido detrás de los arbustos, alguien con malas intenciones. Puede que no llegues vivo a tu casa._

Una horrible aprensión se cierne sobre mí. ¿Y si me encuentro con un delincuente? ¿O algo peor?

 _Por supuesto que hay cosas peores escondidas por ahí. Pecas de ingenuo al creer que estás completamente solo en esa plaza. Sombras revolotean en el aire_ _ **y mientras apresuras la marcha (6)**_ _hacia tu acogedora morada, ellas también lo hacen, pero no podrás verlas, pues para las sombras la oscuridad es como el aire para ti._

Llego a un extremo de la plaza, pero no hay vehículos que me regalen un poco de su luz. Escucho un arbusto estremecerse. Sudor corre por mi espalda, incomodándome.

 _¿Qué te pasa? ¡Vamos, mueve tus piernas, te reto! No puedes, sabes que no._ _ **Hallas difícil mirar nuevamente (7)**_ _a ese arbusto de aspecto tan inocente. Sabes por qué, ¿verdad? ¿No?_ _ **Porque estás seguro que hay alguien allí**_ _ **(8)**_ _, acechándote, preparado para cegarte en terror._

La tensión me abruma. Me estoy volviendo paranoico. Veo más arbustos estremecerse. Mi razón me dice que es la brisa nocturna, pero algo dentro de mí insiste en que hay personas ocultas en la plaza y, de algún modo, sé que quieren hacerme daño. Mi corazón está desquiciado y el aire entra a mis pulmones de manera desordenada. Mi cuerpo se está comportando raro y poco puedo hacer al respecto. Los susurros de los arbustos se hacen más ruidosos. Quiero huir, pero mis piernas no reaccionan. Estoy a punto de sufrir un par cardíaco… cuando las luces vuelven a la vida.

Algo sale del arbusto más cercano, pero respiro aliviado al ver que se trata de un simple gato callejero. Miro en todas direcciones y me doy cuenta que apenas hay gente cerca. Consulto mi reloj: las nueve y media. ¡Cáspita! ¿Sólo treinta minutos pasaron? Para mí fueron horas y horas de interminable suplicio. Regulo mi respiración y veo el nombre de la calle en la que estoy. Una cuadra más al sur está mi casa.

Qué agradable es todo cuando se puede ver de una forma medianamente apropiada. Aunque es de noche, y debería sentirme como antes, las luminarias ayudan bastante a divisar cosas a media distancia. Todavía no se me pasa el susto de hace poco, pero cuando entro a mi casa y mi mujer abre la puerta, no puedo evitar sentirme aliviado… y exhausto. Pese a que sólo fue una caminata, me siento como si hubiese corrido una condenada maratón olímpica.

Después de comer algo, enfilo a mi habitación, profusamente iluminada. Mi esposa ya está allí, con un rostro que evidencia una profunda preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta, a sabiendas de lo que padecí media hora atrás.

—Sí —respondo. Pero juzgo que soné un poco lacónico así que añado—: sólo un poco agitado.

—Deberías buscar ayuda, ya sabes, para superar tu problema.

Admito que jamás me he hallado en una situación como la que viví hace poco, pero eso me hace entender que no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo. No deseo que una mala combinación de eventos me haga perder el control otra vez.

—Tienes razón, querida —digo, acompañando mis palabras con un suspiro apenado—. Mañana iré a San Mungo y hablaré con el señor Smith.

Después de besar a mi mujer, me recuesto en la cama, haciendo una nota mental para recuperar mi varita en la oficina. No me molesto en apagar los candelabros.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** A continuación mencionaré las frases usadas en su idioma original:

(1) Have you felt your neck skin crawl?  
(2) Have you run your fingers down the wall?  
(3) Have you ever been alone at night?  
(4) Thought you heard footsteps behind.  
(5) You've sensed that something is watching you.  
(6) And as you quicken up your pace.  
(7) You find it hard to look again.  
(8) Because you're sure there's someone there.

Todas las frases pertenecen a la canción "Fear of the Dark", del álbum del mismo nombre, publicado en 1992. Quise escribir sobre una persona que sufre de un miedo irracional hacia la oscuridad y los lugares oscuros, un miedo que, si mi memoria no me falla, se llama "nictofobia". Con esta historia hice un experimento de gran riesgo, al usar la segunda persona para personificar el miedo mismo y que interactúe con el personaje en cuestión. Espero que no haya salido un auténtico desastre xDDD.

Un saludo.


End file.
